fissured_cosmosfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnicions
The Omnicions have no known form of species or race. They exist mostly on the astral plane and have a history of interacting with the physical one. While they do not think of themselves as gods, they are worshiped as such by a majority of the Meubns, Dicrones, and recently by the Aqualis-Asteros. There are 7 Omnicions in existence and because of the nature of the astral plane they were born of nothing. The Traveller All but one of the Omnicions exist only within the astral, however one of them has gained enough power to obtain a shape-shifting physical form called The Traveller. The power of Omicions is gained through physical beings' belief in them. To a physical being this would be viewed as magic, however belief is actually a giving of a being's energy which comes through the form of their astral form. For physical beings this energy is easily generated through physical processes but is not otherwise easily obtained for an astral being such as the Omnicions. The more energy given, or taken in the case of The Traveller, the more power an Omnicion has. Omnicion Names Formally within the universe the Omnicions have no set way of naming themselves with the exception of The Traveller who's name is only derived from it's physical form. However for the sake of classification they will be labeled through the Greek alphabet. All together they are called The Six to distinguish from The Traveller. These labels do not represent the power each of them has however because of the fluctuation. The religions formed around them have different ideas about them and what they control which are all correct. The Omnicions do not have set powers over the physical plane, but in order to maintain belief in them they adapt to how they are described. So while in one religion an Omnicion might have control over the water it could have control over the ground in another. */The Traveller/ *The Six **Alpha **Beta **Gamma **Delta **Epsilon **Zeta Omnicion Field Most of the time Omnicions reside on the Omnicion Field. It is a special layer to the astral plane that was created with the combined power of The Six for the purpose of being able to focus more on physical beings without the clutter of the astral field. This is for the most part understood by astral beings and doesn't usually cause issues of people thinking The Six are stuck up. Temple of The Six The Temple of The Six is a place where astral beings and physical beings who have projected are allowed in to. This can be for many reasons like speaking directly to The Six, meeting with other astral beings, praying closer to The Six, or just to explore the temple. For the most part all astral beings are allowed within the temple but some may be forced out if they are being disruptive. Astral Energy All astral beings benefit from astral energy, however only physical beings (and according to rumors even quasi-astral beings) produce it at an excess. This excess can be willingly given by a physical being to an astral one in the form of prayer. This is how the Ominicions gained the energy they need to be as powerful as they are. However they are not strictly the only ones to gain energy this way, when physical beings fully project their astral form onto the astral plane they can meet with resident astral beings and if they so choose to they can pray to them in whichever way the astral being wants to give them energy. This is of course an inefficient and slow process but it is usually done for mutual reasons. Category:Species